Antennas having many differently shaped conductive traces have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,766 B1 shows a known fractal antenna and a fractal circuit using a classical fractal structure. Such a fractal antenna is shown in FIG. 2. Another example of a rat-race hybrid (hybrid coupler) as a Moore fractal in the second iteration according to Ghali, H.; Moselhy, T. A. “Miniaturized Fractal Rat-Race, Branch-Line and Coupled-Line Hybrids”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 52, No. 11, November 2004, pp. 2513-2520″ is shown in FIG. 3.
Antenna structures in US 2010/0177001 A1 are similar. They represent modified polygon-shaped Polya curves, as is depicted, e.g., in FIG. 6 in the second to sixth iterations (n=2-6). This type of known antennas has the disadvantage that strong reflections may arise at the corners and bends in the radio-frequency range (RF range). By using such curves, delay lines may be miniaturized, for example.